


Jemioła

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Obaj są na liście niegrzecznych, Trochę męsko-męskiego fiku-miku, holmescest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Mycroft stresuje się rodzinnymi świętami, pierwszymi po Sherrinford. Sherlock pomaga im obu zrelaksować się nieco.





	Jemioła

Mycroft usiadł w swym fotelu przy kominku i westchnął ciężko. Trzaskanie płonących polan i ciepło było kojące każdego innego zimowego dnia, lecz nie w Wigilię. Po tygodniach krzykliwych dekoracji, morza świątecznego alkoholu i rosnącej presji nadeszła w końcu kulminacja. Następnego dnia, pierwszego dnia świąt, Mycroft miał zjawić się w rodzinnym domu na świąteczny obiad z rodziną. Jedyną akceptowalną wymówką była śmierć. Rodzice Mycrofta uznali, że nieobecność Eurus będzie mniej bolesna w obecności pozostałych dzieci. Jedynie dlatego, że nie mieli bladego pojęcia o relacji łączącej Mycrofta i Sherlocka.

Mycroft spojrzał na zegarek. Następnego dnia o tej porze najgorsze będzie już za nim. Pierwsze święta po Sherrinford zapowiadały się niewesoło. Mycroft przygotowywał się na godziny cierpienia i jedzenia. Sherlock miał zamiar zaprosić Johna z Rosie, by zmniejszyć napięcie i odwrócić uwagę od brata. Niestety, ze wszystkich dobrych momentów na odbicie się od dna, siostra Johna wybrała akurat Boże Narodzenie. John planował spędzenie świąt z Harry i nie zgodził się na wypożyczenie Rosie. Nic nie mogło już uratować Mycrofta.

Zgrzyt klucza w zamku i znajome kroki przerwały jego rozmyślania. Nie spodziewał się Sherlocka tego konkretnego wieczoru, nie tuż po świątecznej imprezie na Baker Street. Sherlock wszedł do pokoju raźnym krokiem, z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od zimna. Jego płaszcz był rozpięty, szalik zawiązany krzywo i miał tylko jedną rękawiczkę. Zanim Mycroft zdołał wyrazić swe zaskoczenie jego nagłym pojawieniem się, Sherlock pozbył się okrycia wierzchniego i podszedł do jego fotela.

\- Myc, strasznie zimno na zewnątrz. - Sherlock oznajmił i bez ceremonii usadowił się okrakiem na kolanach brata. - Bardzo, bardzo zimno. - Sherlock wsunął swe lodowate dłonie za plecy Mycrofta i wtulił swą twarz w jego szyję. - Musisz mnie rozgrzać. -

Łatwiej byłoby ci znieść zimno, gdybyś nie pił na swoim przyjęciu. Alkohol wychładza organizm - Mycroft zauważył, solidnie pocierając plecy Sherlocka. - Myślałem, że zobaczymy się dopiero jutro.

\- Skończyliśmy wcześniej. Lestrade wypił za dużo, zaczął się rozbierać. Bezpieczniej było się stamtąd zabrać. Poza tym teraz możesz dać mi mój prezent.

Mycroft nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyobraził sobie przerażenie Sherlocka w obliczu spontanicznego striptizu Grega Lestrade i paniczną ucieczkę w jedyne prawdziwie bezpieczne miejsce. Sherlock przestał dygotać dzięki ciepłu Mycrofta i kominka. Rozluźnił się nieco i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w Mycrofta, mrucząc z zadowolenia jak kot. Mycroft gładził jego plecy, przygotowany na to, że Sherlock zaśnie na nim.

\- Prezent? Jesteś pewien, że twoje imię jest na liście grzecznych chłopców?

Sherlock zaśmiał się. - Masz rację. Ani ja, ani ty nie jesteśmy na tej liście. Jednakowóż, żaden otyły starzec nie może nas powstrzymać od całowania się pod jemiołą.

\- Dobrze, że nie ma tutaj żadnej jemioły. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i podniósł głowę. Nachylił się, by pocałować Mycrofta. Dotyk jego ust był słodki, delikatny. Sherlock nie był w nastroju na mniej rozważne pieszczoty, choć raz oparł się pokusie przygryzania dolnej wargi brata. W końcu następnego dnia musieli obaj wyglądać niewinnie. Podejrzane ślady ugryzień były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowali.

Mycroft odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Spokojny rytm był miłą odmianą od pośpiesznych, ukradkowych pocałunków. Przypominał Mycroftowi o tym, jak zostali kochankami. Nieśmiałe, subtelne zetknięcie się ich ust, ich najbardziej nieprzewidywalny eksperyment w dorobku Sherlocka.

\- Wiem, co chcę dostać. - Sherlock wyprostował się i przesunął dłonie do klatki Mycrofta, by rozpiąć jego kamizelkę. - Orgazm.

\- Rózga byłaby odpowiedniejsza. - Mycroft odparł, zaciskając palce na pośladku Sherlocka.

\- To wciąż byłby świetny prezent, pod warunkiem, że ty byś jej użył. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i musnął palcem wskazującym twardniejący front spodni Mycrofta. - Wiesz, że byłem niegrzeczny w tym roku.

Mycroft nie chciał myśleć o tym, co spotkało Sherlocka w tym roku. By odwrócić swoją uwagę od dramatycznych wspomnień, Mycroft pogładził udo Sherlocka. - Sypialnia?

\- Wygoda przede wszystkim. - Sherlock wstał i bez zwłoki zaczął rozbierać się. Jego irytujący zwyczaj znaczenia drogi do sypialni rozrzuconymi ubraniami był nieznośny. Jednakże sam fakt, że pomimo wszystkiego Sherlock nadal go pragnął, sprawił, że Mycroft zatrzymał swoje komentarze dla siebie.

Poza tym wchodzenie po schodach za półnagim Sherlockiem było marzeniem niejednej osoby. Widok jego mlecznej skóry i zgrabnych pośladków był wspaniałym prezentem gwiazdkowym.


End file.
